Invisible Unto the Mirror
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Cindy has just moved from High Tech City to Retroville and amazes everyone with her smarts and talent for science. The house she lives in, though, is rumored to be haunted by the ghost of a former student that was even smarter than she was named James Neutron. She hears the tale of his 'demise' but things just don't add up. How could a kid that smart just suddenly disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**it looks like high tech city and galileo high school are going to be staples in any and all of my jimmy neutron fanfics. oh well, it blends with the world, i think, so i don't see a prob**

* * *

I wasn't really happy moving from High Tech City to this rinky-dink town called Retroville. Apparently my father got a new job here and my mother thought it would be better for me if we moved out here. I am what people may consider a genius, but in High Tech City I was considered average. High Tech City hosts many smart people and so Mother thought that I was lost in all the other people to show what my true potential could be. She thought that coming to Retroville may help me to apply myself better since I'll technically be above everyone else academically. Truth is that it really doesn't matter to me since I choose to apply myself as much or as little as I please to anything I want.

True, in High Tech City I was kind of looked over, but I was okay with that. I knew I was smart and I knew I did well. I didn't need dumber kids to tell me that. Now, with sub average curriculum, I probably won't have to apply myself _at all_.

We stopped in front of the small house and Dad undid his seatbelt.

"Well, here we are."

I looked at the house and frowned. It was quaint…

"Doesn't this look great, darling?" Mother asked as she looked at the house.

"It's alright." I said with a shrug.

I mean, it wouldn't beat out our old home, especially in size, but it was quaint and seemed to fit in with a name like Retroville. A shed caught my eye and I walked over to it, looking inside the window. It seemed like a normal shed until I went to try and open it. It was locked with a weird keypad that was attached to it. Actually, now that I look at it, it looks more like a retina scanner or a DNA scanner. Why would someone have such a high tech lock on an old shed?

"Cynthia, come inside!"

I ran o the house, putting the shed on my list of things to figure out.

* * *

I walked up the stairs to my room and looked at the bare display. It was a dreary room, but I noticed something covered in the corner of the room and lifted the sheet. It was a desk and it had a note laying on top of it, so I picked it up to read it.

 _Dear new tenant,_

 _I don't expect you to stay very long due to the nature of this house, but please be aware that this is still my house. You may not see me, but I can definitely see you. I'm sure we'll be in contact._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Ghost Boy_

 _The Ghost Boy?_ I thought, looking over the letter again. The house was creepy enough but not it just got 10x creepier with this letter and a ghost? I'm not exactly into superstitions like a ghost, but I'm not going to take my chances.

I walked out of the room with the note down the hallway to Mom and Dad's room. I knocked on the doorjamb and held up the note.

"Did you guys get a creepy note too?"

"Creepy note?" Dad said, looking at the top of the room for some reason.

"Yeah. There was a desk in the corner and I found this note there."

He turned to me and I handed it to him. He read it over and nodded.

"Yes, yes, it's from the ghost in the house."

My jaw dropped at him. "You _knew_ the place was haunted?"

"Of course I did. That's why we got it at such a cheap rate."

"We don't believe in any of that nonsense anyway, so what does it matter, Cynthia?" Mom said.

"Uh," I held up the note again. " _this_ is kind of threatening. Ghost or not, someone wrote this and stuck it in my room."

"The ghost is just a rumor the town made up about the house and I'm sure someone heard new people were moving in and is playing a little joke on us. Don't take it to heart."

I frowned but went back to my room.

* * *

I went back to my room and unzipped my suitcase to get some of my travel clothes out of it. I went to the closet and opened it, finding that the full length mirror that had occupied the inside of the door had been smashed to pieces, lying in shards on the floor. I pick up a large shard and turn it over when I swear I see a face behind me. I gasp, dropping it, and turned around. Of course, there's no one there but I get the distinct feeling that I'm not alone. I don't believe in ghosts but I can feel someone staring at me.

"You can't make us leave." I say, trying to act like I don't care as I got over to my suitcase and take things out of it. "And your note was silly. Didn't scare me at all. So, I suggest you try a different approach, Ghost Boy."

I don't know why I thought that was a grand idea but a second later, the door opens all on its own and I stare at it in fright. If nothing else, way to make a first impression…

* * *

As we started to move in, I swore that every once in a while I would see a face in the upper windows or when I was checking my phone and then I turned it off, I saw a face behind me. I think I psyched myself out and now I'm seeing things.

Since we moved during the summer, I won't have to start school in the middle of the year. Despite my intellect, I had a secret fondness for drama and I enjoyed taking karate. Galileo High seemed like it might have some offbeat extracurricular activities there, so maybe they had something complimentary to karate. All in all, I hoped I could make some good friends here and maybe even get a boyfriend. I never could get one in High Tech City (too smart and all) but maybe I can wow some nerdy kid with my intellect and we'll go steady.

Pfft, fat chance of that happening. My intellect would only attract someone of the same intellect and from what I've seen of Retroville, there probably isn't a man in town that would know what I was talking about.

* * *

 **so it looks like cindy is in for a treat with these 'rinky-dink' people. and is she just hallucinating or is there really a ghost in the house?**


	2. Chapter 2

**i have never read the book so... yeah. you'll see**

* * *

After we get all of our stuff moved in I decide to take a small tour of Galileo High to at least see where my classes are. My parents bought me a Vespa since the school wasn't that far away and I really didn't want to ride the bus. I putted my way along to the school and headed inside. As I walked into the principal's office, I found a picture of a boy about my age and under it a plaque that said, **In Loving Memory: James Neutron**. I lifted my eyebrow at that. Maybe it was just High Tech City, but I know of plenty of students who died and no one put up a nice little picture of them.

"Can I help you?" someone said behind me.

I turned and saw a receptionist of sorts looking at me and I smiled.

"Yes, I'm Cindy Vortex, I'm transferring from High Tech City. I was wondering if my schedule was available and if I could try to find my classes?"

The receptionist looked at me over her glasses but then turned to the computer and started typing on it.

"What was your name again?"

"Cindy Vortex. It might be under Cynthia."

She clacked away and nodded. "Yes, I have your schedule here. I'll print it out for you."

I nodded and looked back at the picture of James Neutron.

"Was he some important kid?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

The receptionist looked up and sighed.

"Ah, Mr. Neutron… he was the brightest of all of our students. He was such a gifted child in almost every subject from the sciences (especially) to the arts. Such a tragedy…"

"What happened to him?"

The receptionist leveled out the papers and handed them to me.

"There are many rumors around his disappearance. Some say he killed himself doing an experiment, others say the experiment killed him… He was known for some interesting projects. He _was_ a boy genius."

"Genius, huh?" I said, looking at the picture. "He couldn't have been _that_ smart."

"From what I heard his IQ was 210 even at an early age."

" _210_?!" I exclaimed, practically climbing over the desk at the receptionist.

"That's what they say… that's why everyone says it was probably one of his experiments that did him in."

"So… I mean, how exactly did he die? Did they just find him dead in his room or whatever?"

"No… It was a strange… They say he crashed through the window of the second story and fell to his death but that doesn't quite add up to his M.O."

"How do you mean?"

"He had a mechanical canine and from what I had seen, it was programmed to make sure he was out of harm's way. If he had fallen out of the window, or got even close enough to break the glass, the dog would have saved him."

"Wait, wait, back that up. He had a _robot dog_?!"

"Yes. I can't remember what its name was… but yes, he brought it to school one day for show and tell. He said his parents never let him have a real dog and so he just built one."

"You guys still do show and tell here?" I said.

"Well, I used to work at Lindbergh Elementary where he and many of the other children all went. This is a small town so not very many people are here and/or moved in or out."

"I see… Huh… So did they ever find out what the real cause was for James' death?"

"Find out?"

"Yeah, like did they do an autopsy on him or something?"

The receptionist blinked. "They didn't find anything because they didn't find a _body_."

"Shut up! You're saying a kid fell out of a two story window and no one saw a body?"

"That's the mystery of it all. That's why everyone says it's a rumor. When his parents heard the glass breaking, they searched and searched for his body but they never found anything. It was as if he vanished into thin air. Again, that's why some people believe it was experiment oriented rather than a mishap."

"But then what crashed through the window?"

"That is the question."

"So no one's tried to figure out what happened?"

"His parents tried but they had to move from the house about a year after his disappearance."

"Why?"

"Strange things began to happen there. Doors would close out of nowhere, food would be eaten that had been set out, messages would be left in the fog of the mirrors in the bathroom, things like that. They moved out and it's been empty ever since."

"Sounds kind of like my house."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think a ghost lives there. They left a threatening letter about it being their house and such."

"Interesting… Well, there's your schedule and you can have a look around but we close at noon today."

"Thanks. I'll take you up on the offer."

I left the office and smiled. I have a mystery to keep me busy while I try and break into that stupid shed.

* * *

When I got home, I decided to look a little more into James' mysterious death. With a town this small, it didn't take me long to find the website for their local newspaper and a way to look into the archives of stories. I typed in 'James Neutron' and found an article that was entitled, 'Local Teen Falls From Window; Body Not Found'. I clicked on it and there were a couple of pictures that someone had taken of the scene and I realized that the window that had been broken was _my_ window. We were living in James' old house and I was staying in his old room! So that meant that whatever this 'ghost' was had to do with this.

I decided to look up some other articles involving the house and see that most of them are accounts from teens and former residents that claim some of the things the receptionist claimed but also that they would see faces in the windows and mirrors, hear footsteps and laughter. The whole thing was giving me the creeps when I flipped through a couple of articles and landed on one with a black background. I happened to look and I swear that there was someone looking over my shoulder. I screamed and turned around, but of course, no one was there.

I crossed my arms. This was getting kind of ridiculous.

"For someone with a supposed IQ of 210, you sure seem keen on milking this ghost thing. I'm going to chock it up to psyching myself out, but if you really _are_ in here, knock it off!"

I don't hear anything again and go back to the computer.

A couple minutes later I heard something thud on the ground and turned, finding a book had fallen off my shelf and was laying on the ground. I got up to go see what it was when I realized that the book hadn't fallen but has been dropped into place. I picked the book up and saw that it was a copy of **The Invisible Man** and flipped it back to where the page had been opened to. I scanned the two pages when I saw something that looked like a tiny pen mark at a passage.

* * *

 _I am invisible, understand, simply because people refuse to see me. Like the body-less heads you see sometimes in circus sideshows, it is as though I have been surrounded by mirrors of hard, distorting glass. When they approach me they see only my surroundings, themselves or figments of their imagination, indeed, everything and anything except me._

* * *

"Invisible, huh? If that were something that could be done, I might actually believe it." I said out loud as I went to put the book back.

As I started to leave, I heard my mouse clicking all by itself and then someone clacking away on the keyboard. I was frozen solid. After a few seconds, the clicking stopped and I turn slightly to the computer. I see that a Word document is up and I gulp, walking over.

* * *

 **Greetings and salutations! It seems you are not as easily frightened as the others. That's good because it gets pretty lonely around here. I won't bother you too much; I'm just curious about you and your family. It would be a nice gesture, though, if you could leave out some food for me after you guys have dinner? It's hard being a ghost.**

 **Happy Hauntings!**

* * *

I frowned when I heard my books drop again. This time when I went over, I found **The Invisible Man** and one of my encyclopedias. The encyclopedia had been opened to a page labeled 'chemistry'. I lifted an eyebrow. I thought for a second but I shook my head and put the books away.

"Just so you know, Ghost, you can't make someone invisible. Ghosts aren't real and people can't turn invisible. It doesn't matter how high your IQ is. There's too much bending and refracting of light in the sun for that to happen."

I heard a small chuckle and then the door opened and slammed closed. I decided to let sleeping dogs lie and went back to what I was doing.

* * *

Damn it! I fell asleep at the computer _again_! I hate when that happens… I go to turn the computer off when I see that the IM screen is popped up.

 **theghostboy360:** _you seem quite an astute girl, so I was wondering if you would like to play a game with me?_

* * *

 **bum bum BUUUUUUUM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i have a reason for why the talent show thingy is in there.**

 **oh and since it's pretty AU, i threw in some outer shows just because. i mean, i don't see why they couldn't exist in the world of retroville.**

* * *

I stared at the screen for a moment in confusion, wondering who in the heck &theghostboy360& was when I saw the status on the IM window change to _theghostboy360 is typing a message…_. I waited for whoever it was to finish.

 **theghostboy360:** _ignoring me won't make me go away. I'm not a bad dream._

I frowned and even though it was probably a bad idea, I decided to respond.

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _for your information, I just woke up. Second of all, who the HELL are you?_

 **theghostboy360:** _does my username not tell you anything at all?_

I looked at the username again and made a face.

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _just because it says 'the ghost boy' doesn't necessarily mean you're the infamous James Neutron ghost._

 **theghostboy360:** \- _and are you a nuclear black belt?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _for your information, I AM a black belt in karate. Don't take me lightly._

 **theghostboy360:** _LOL. I've decided that doing that would be an understatement to your mental prowess. So far you've impressed me but not enough. Did you read my first message?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _no because you sent the second one soon after._

 **theghostboy360:** _then let me ask again: would you like to play a little game with me?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _I don't know who you are. I'm not playing anything with you._

 **theghostboy360:** _did you ever think to ask yourself how I got your email address and added me to your list of people to message?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _you could be a hacker._

 **theghostboy360:** _you have a pretty good security on everything so it was a bitch to hack into. Made up the coding yourself based off of a high end security program. Amateur but it works all the same._

I stared at the screen in complete shock. It was true, I had made my own coding to add to my security software to add holes the name brand didn't think of and because I didn't want to have to pay for a new one every year. Only a good hacker would notice homemade programming, but only someone one my intellectual level would be able to worm their way through the intricacies and hack in.

 **theghostboy360:** _then again, I AM a supposed ghost so it doesn't take much for me to just stand over your shoulder and watch you when you log into your email. :D_

I frowned and subconsciously looked over my shoulder. Of course, there was no one there. I breathed out and turned back to the computer.

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _oh yeah? And what else have you been helping yourself to watching?_

 **theghostboy360:** _well, I was finally able to catch up on all the seasons of **Psych** and the new **Sherlock** is pretty good but I prefer the books. *shrug*_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _that is not what I meant, but that will do._

 **theghostboy360:** _if you meant did I raid your panty drawer or watch you get undressed or something, no. I'm not that kind of guy._

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _well isn't that a relief? A modest ghost. In regards to your game, I guess I'll play it._

 **theghostboy360:** _good. I think you'll like it. it's a form of hide and seek. The gist of it is to see who gives up first: you trying to see me or me trying to MAKE you see me._

I thought about that for a second. First of all, it's four in the morning and I'm IM-ing a supposed 'ghost' who may or may not be a fat dude who likes little girls or something. Second, if this is truly the ghost of James Neutron then why does he talk like he can't reveal himself to me? If he were a ghost, it would be that big of a deal… that and he assessed my programming with such fluidity and precision.

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _what does that mean? Aren't you a ghost? Can't you just allow me to see you?_

 **theghostboy360:** _LOL. If it were that simple then we'd have met face to face by now. I'm not going to tell you straight up how to see me but if you think hard enough, you can use your own deduction on how to actually see me. I've given you a couple of clues as to how everything happened._

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _did you commit suicide? Or… at least tried?_

He didn't answer for a long time and I thought I had offended him when he stared typing again.

 **theghostboy360:** _is that what everyone's been saying about me?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _well school hasn't started so I'm not exactly sure but it seems to be the common consensus._

 **theghostboy360:** _that is underwhelming._

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _the other is that you got caught up in experiment_

 **theghostboy360:** _at least that seems a little more plausible._

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _so which is it? Are you dead or not, Mr. Neutron?_

 **theghostboy360:** _that is for me to know and for you to discover. The game is afoot, Ms. Vortex._

 _theghostboy360 has signed off_

I smiled a little and turned the computer off all the way. If it really _was_ James that I was talking to, he sounds interesting. I'll ask around when school starts and maybe I can get a more concrete answer about James.

* * *

School finally started and I made my way into first period: Drama. Although I like science and a lot of other intellectual things, I also really enjoyed theatre. I like going to plays and things like that (which I will really miss from home) but not as my first class. As the teacher prattled on about the requirements of the class and what would be expected, he suddenly stopped talking and crossed his arms. He didn't say anything for a bit and then tapped his foot.

"Ms. Folfax."

I turned to see who he was looking at (because it looked like right at me) but it was actually at a dark skinned girl behind me. I turned and saw what the disruption was. She had on headphones and was mouthing the lyrics to whatever song was playing as well as dancing in her seat.

" _MS. FOLFAX_ " the teacher yelled.

Folfax looked up and took her headphones off.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear anything about the class?"

"I've had this class twice, I think I know the rules. They never change."

A couple of other students who must be in the same situation nodded. The teacher made a face at her but walked back up to the front of the room. Folfax made a face behind his back and then looked at me.

"You're new."

"Um, yeah. I'm Cindy."

"I'm Libby. No offense, girl, but you don't look like you would like being in theatre. You look more like a sports type of girl."

"The only thing I do sports-wise is doing karate after school. Other than that, I'm pretty normal."

"Would have never guessed… Well, even though I look like a pretty popular girl, I actually don't have a lot of friends. You seem interesting enough, wanna be my friend?"

"Um, sure."

"-and now for the details on the Talent Show."

Libby took her earphones off completely for this and put her stuff to the side. It seemed like everyone was interested in this topic so I turned around to listen.

"As you all know, the last time we had a large talent show it was probably the last time any of us saw James Neutron alive. I know it's a heart-wrenching circumstance and we didn't have one for the last two years to commemorate his memory, but our school is known for having the best talent shows around. In order to get back to the usual routine, the staff consented to start the show up once more."

I lifted an eyebrow and turned to Libby to ask but she was so engrossed in the talent show information that I just wrote my question down on a sticky note to ask later.

* * *

As we left the Drama room, I caught up with Libby.

"Hey, I have a question."

"I may have an answer."

"I thought that James was a super intelligent kid?"

"He was. The smartest guy around."

"Then… why did they commemorate the _talent show_ to him when they should have been commemorating the science fair?"

"Well, one, we really don't have a science fair because Jimmy always won and not many people here are into science anyway. Two, even though he had a knack for inventions, he was also really good at acting and dancing… and even singing. He was an all around kind of guy."

We happened to walk past the picture of James (or Jimmy) and I stopped stare at him. I turned my head a little, trying to see him doing some sort of musical theatre.

"You know that saying 'don't just a book by its cover'?" Libby said behind me, scaring me.

"Yeah."

"High school is the epitome of that saying. We look at everyone in their little cliques and groups and pre-judge them before we even know them. Everyone's got talents and interests and with Jimmy, he helped everyone understand that it's okay to be a cheerleader who plays the tuba, it's okay for a football player to be able to sing German opera. Yeah, Jimmy was a genius –an _amazing_ genius- but the first time he did the talent show… shit, it blew up the school. I mean that literally, actually. We used to have a smaller school." I laughed a little. "The point is though, that what he was doing was so good that we all didn't notice the pyrotechnics behind him. It was really awesome."

"Do you guys have it on tape or something?"

"I think so. I'm sure Mr. Chippers will show it to us as inspiration."

"Were you good friends with Jimmy? He seemed kind of popular."

Libby looked at me quickly and then laughed over loudly.

"Jimmy, popular? No way!"

"Then…"

"Jimmy was good at a lot of stuff, no doubt, but boy talking to him was like trying to understand someone in a foreign country and you can't get home. He was so over everyone's heads. True, he did an amazing job at acting but science really _was_ his thing and so that's mostly what he talked about. No one liked being around him because he seemed like he was lording it over everyone. I never thought he did."

"You were friends with him?"

"Friend of a friend. I'm dating his friend Sheen Estevez. If you sit with us at lunch you can meet him and Carl. They're such goofballs, but Jimmy's death was really hard on them. Hey, we should get going, the bell's about to ring."

Libby left and I looked at the picture of Jimmy again. He was started to become a full fledged mystery.

* * *

I met Carl and Sheen at lunch and Libby was right, they were goofballs. Libby and Sheen did _not_ look like they went together at all but for some reason, it worked. Sheen was kind of geeky and nerdy, always talking about this show called Ultra Lord, and Carl was always talking about llamas. I didn't ask about Jimmy because I felt doing that without any real reason to was a bit of a harsh move. If what Libby said was true then I would seem really insensitive.

I also met this really dreamy guy at school whose name is Nick Dean. He is so handsome! He's got this dark black hair and is such a cool guy! Okay, I didn't actually 'meet' him, more like ran into him and fell. He helped me up and told me his name. He was really hot though…

* * *

When I got back home, I found my room in complete disarray and my mother came down the hall.

"Cynthia, I was going to ask you why you didn't clean up your room last night?"

"I did clean it." I frowned. "James Neutron…" I grumbled.

"James Neutron? Who is that?"

"Apparently the ghost who lives in our home."

"You're still on about that rumor? Just pick up your room."

I sighed and went in, picking up all of my stuff.

"You're such a dick, Jimmy."

My phone went off that I got a text message and I threw the pile of clothes on my bed. I went to see who it was.

 **I'm glad that got your attention. What's for dinner tonight? I'm starving.**

I growled and began typing.

 **Whoever this is that is hacking into all of my stuff, STOP IT. I will call the police on you and have your ass arrested. Got it?!**

I grabbed the hangers out of my closet and began to hang up my clothes. My phone didn't go off again and I smiled because I probably scared the perv off.

"If you can convince the police that a ghost is hacking into your electronics, then I'll be thoroughly impressed when they arrest me."

"Yeah, well, it would be your own-"

I stopped dead in my tracks with a hanger in one hand and a shirt in the other.

"I wouldn't get so high and mighty, Ms. Vortex. It's not like I can leave. By the way, though, I like you calling me Jimmy. It makes it feel a lot less rigid around here."

I was trembling so hard that I almost started crying.

"Save me some leftovers."

I screamed at the closeness, since it was literally whispered in my ear, and whipped around with the hanger in my hand. No one was there and I was trying to breathe normally with nothing but a hanger for a weapon. I heard chuckling again and the door started closing slowly on its own. It clicked shut and I fell to my knees, scared half to damned death.

* * *

 **uh oh, it looks like this ghost is getting a little personal. what will you do cindy? is it really jimmy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**i know betty is actually pretty nice but she's not here so... yeah...**

* * *

At dinner, I'm not exactly hungry since I'm still scared out of my mind about what happened in my room. He was right next to me, I swear it. I felt his breath on my ear and I could almost feel him next to me. There's something weird going on about all this…

"Cynthia, eat your food."

"I'm just not that hungry."

"Did something bad happen at school?" Mom asked.

"No… it's just… I had a weird encounter with Jimmy today."

"Who's Jimmy? A boy at school?" Dad asked.

"Kind of…"

"Well, just remember, Cindy, that boys aren't the best at conveying their feelings to girls sometimes so don't take things too personally. He may like you and just can't figure out how to get you to notice him."

I poked a few carrots. _Oh, I notice him alright…_

"Either way, Cindy, you'll get into the swing of things soon and it won't be so bad. I know you miss High Tech City a lot but we'll get settled into Retroville soon."

I sighed. They really didn't get what was going on at all. We had a ghost in the house that was harassing me and they're talking about the moving blues. I poked at the carrots again and then thought about something. Jimmy asked what was for dinner tonight… I had read in some of the articles about the place that people would find their leftovers gone when they knew that they had had them. So Jimmy stole people's food…

But if he was a ghost, then why did he need food in the first place? I smiled, knowing what I could do to catch Jimmy in the act.

* * *

I stayed up working on a couple of things and browsing the Internet and heard my parents go to bed. I decided to take a shower and head to bed myself. As I got out of the shower and was heading back to my room, I swear I heard the microwave going in the kitchen. I smiled. This was my chance! I quickly got dressed and tiptoed down to the kitchen to see what was going on. The house was dark except for the light over the stove in the kitchen, which I know my parents turned off because they have this thing about any type of light being on at night that isn't needed. As I suspected, the microwave _was_ being used.

I look around the corner and see a glass being pulled out of the cupboard and the fridge open on its own, the chocolate milk being pulled out. I frown, since that's _my_ chocolate milk but pull back and put my camera on video. I turn the phone so that the camera is just peeking out from the corner and hit 'record'. The microwave dings and I hear him humming.

"Mmm, this looks pretty good." He says.

I hear the cutlery hit the plate and I stop the camera, running back to my room.

When I get back to my room, I go back and play the video and am completely floored by what I see. It's the fact that I see _anything_ that's so astonishing. Jimmy was there, plain as day and completely solid, pouring milk and eating our leftovers. I watched as he licked his lips and then looked up. He smiled and gave a wink to the camera.

That little piece of shit! He makes me want to strangle his ghost ass! But then again… if he was a ghost then he would be somewhat transparent or at least ethereal… but he was nothing like that. He was as plain as if I had taken a picture of a friend. That left the question of if he wasn't a ghost, then what _was_ he?

* * *

Libby got done watching the video from the night before and I looked at her.

"Well?"

"That's really weird… and I can't say you Photoshopped it or something because you didn't even know Jimmy. That was him alright, a little fatter than he used to be, but that's him. Then again, if he's somehow trapped in the house then eating leftovers and not exercising would make someone fat…"

"I don't care if he was the size of Texas. The point is that he is terrorizing me in my house and I don't know what to call him. He can't be a ghost, right? I mean, that's just way too clear."

"Maybe he's invisible? But I guess if he was invisible then he would be terrorizing other people and would probably be here at the school rather than hanging around at his house… I dunno, girl. Maybe I can ask Sheen and Carl if they know anything about any experiments he was working on involving invisibility or etherealism."

"Is that a word?"

"No, but it seems like something Jimmy would work on. Oh, by the way, they are going to show the video from the Talent Show. You'll get to see what I was talking about in regards to Jimmy's performance."

I nodded but I could tell she just wanted to get off the subject. I wanted to stay _on_ the subject and I mean, I just showed her that a guy who was supposed to be dead that I have no idea about was in my kitchen making food. How could I even pull a stunt like that off? I make a mental note in my head to give Jimmy the what for when I got back home. He knew no one would believe me. That's why he looked so cocksure in the video, smiling at me like that with that cute little smirk…

Ah! What was I saying?! He's not even real or is a ghost or something… I shook my head and just went into drama class.

* * *

Mr. Chippers put on the performance of the Talent Show and I have to say that Jimmy surprised me on a big level. I never would have guess he could move like that or even sing like that. Man, his voice was amazing and like Libby said, the pyrotechnics weren't even a thing. I have to say I was impressed. I'd have to let him know about it. Mr. Chippers turned the video off and smiled at us all.

"So, with that being said, you all are welcome and encouraged the join in the Talent Show this year. It's going to be a long way from now so that everyone can get their acts together." He laughed at his own joke and then cleared his throat when no one else did. "But let's make this fun, exciting, and try not to burn the school down. We have about ten minutes until the bell rings so you can do what you like until then."

I turned to Libby and she smiled.

"How'd you like it?"

"It was amazing. I didn't think he could sing like that."

"I don't think anyone else did either. I don't know anyone who could top that performance but we're going to try our hardest."

"There's no point in any of you people trying." Someone said beside us.

I looked over and a girl with dark brown hair looked at us with disdain.

"Jimmy was the best but I was best before him. He had a lot of gadgets and things but if not for his backdrop and accessories, I would have won the Talent Show."

"Betty, give it up. You always say you were cheated out of that prize when everyone knows you weren't."

"Besides, Jimmy sings really well." I added.

"Um, I'm sorry, who are you again?" she asked.

"I'm Cindy Vortex-"

"Then listen here, Sidney, I'm telling you that no one is going to be able to beat my act this year. I've got Apollo and Nick joining me and also Brittany. What are you going to do? Use Spleen and Carl-feit in your act, Libby?"

"Despite what you think, Sheen can dance really well. Carl wouldn't want to do it anyway, he's afraid of the limelight." Libby looks at me. "Are you going to be in it?"

"I thought about it but I kind of wanted to do something by myself just… well, I don't know a lot of people and I'm sure you have other plans."

"It doesn't matter because it's going to suck. Right, Brittany?"

"I'm sure. You might be smart like Jimmy but I don't think you could pull off being smart _and_ talented."

I made a face at them. "I don't think you know me very well, Whitney."

Libby laughed as we ignored the other two and soon the bell rang.

* * *

I got home and sat on the couch for a minute. Mom and Dad weren't home and I looked at my video again. I just couldn't understand how he was so solid… A text came through and I opened it up.

 **I see you were spying on me last night.**

I smiled a little. **Just returning the favor.**

I heard a small chuckle in the room and I looked around, looking for a floating phone or something but I didn't see one. I made a face.

 **You're in the room with me, aren't you?**

"Hmm. Am I?"

I gasped and looked behind me but of course, he wasn't there. I turned to the TV and saw him in the reflection of the black screen, leaning on the back of the couch. I turned but of course, he wasn't there.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Oh, so you're speaking to me normally now?"

"I thought I'd return the favor."

I frowned. "What favor? I haven't even found you yet or whatever messed up game of hide-and-seek you were wanting me to do."

"True, but you are nice enough to act like I'm here, so I'll respond and let you know you're not crazy."

"Well, isn't that a relief."

"Besides, I had a role in this too, remember? The task was for you to see me or for you to _make_ you see me."

"If that's the case then why don't you just let me see you."

"That would be way too easy and for a smart girl like you, a dismissal of your prowess."

"I can see why people didn't like talking to you; you _are_ a prude."

"Takes one to know one, Blondie."

I scoffed. "You're impossible."

"That I am…"

"If you're here and then you can tell me what happened to you."

"Nope. Again, too easy. I have given you clues and if you think hard enough, you'll realize what it is."

I hate to say it, but I pitched a fit on the couch.

"I don't _want_ to think! I want to understand why you're sneaking around my house and scaring the bejeesus out of me and hacking into my things."

Jimmy didn't say anything and I thought he had left. I sat up, looking around.

"Jimmy?"

"I'm stuck here. I can't leave the house."

"So you _are_ a ghost."

"Nothing as simple as that."

"So… then you're invisible?"

"Kind of."

"How are you 'kind of' invisible? Huh? You either are or you aren't and if you were invisible you'd be able to leave- well… damn, I guess that would make sense. Are you, like, stuck in between astral planes or something?"

Jimmy laughed, a real laugh, and I liked it. It was full of genuine mirth.

"Only someone as smart as me would even come to that conclusion. I knew I liked you for a reason."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"It is."

"Oh, by the way, I saw a tape of your talent show performance. It was really awesome! Did you know that they haven't had the talent show in two years to commemorate your, uh, 'death'."

"How sincere." He said with a sneer.

The door opened and Mom walked in with groceries.

"Cynthia, please go get the rest of the bags in the car for me."

I nodded and went to help Mom get the bags out of the car. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text.

 **It was nice to talk to you in person. It was nice to have a regular conversation without someone running away screaming. You don't know how lonely I've been… Please find me soon, Cynthia. I'm waiting.**

* * *

 **so if he's not a ghost and he's kind of invisible then what is he? cindy, hurry up and find him! whatever that means. and he can only do that if no one is around because she'd look like a crazy person otherwise and jimmy's nice enough to haunt a little bit but he would never get someone admitted as a crazy person**


	5. Chapter 5

**there is an easter egg in here. see if yall can find it about a certain other show from nickelodeon *giggle***

* * *

Libby looked over the texts and then at the number, showing it to Carl and Sheen.

"This look like Jimmy's old number?" she asked.

They both looked at their phones and Carl shook his head.

"No, his number started with a seven not a three."

I growled and threw my hands over my face.

"Guys, I'm telling you that Jimmy's in my house and can't be seen for some weird reason. Libby saw the video."

"What video?" Carl asked.

"You still have it, Cindy?" she asked me.

"Of course I do."

I go to the camera and look for the video but I find it's not there. I search everywhere for it but it's not there at all. I feel my face turning red with anger. _That bastard erased my video!_

"It's gone…"

"Really? You erased it?" Libby asked, looking at me in confusion.

" _I_ didn't do it. Jimmy probably did, that jerk! He's making this really hard! I'm not trying to, like, exploit him, I'm trying to help him. If he's dead and a ghost, I want to help him pass on but if he's not and he's trapped in my house for a different reason, I want to help him. I mean… it's got to be lonely and really annoying to never be able to leave the house in what? Three years?"

Libby turned to Carl and Sheen. "Well, she's not lying about the video. She showed it to me and Jimmy was pretty clear as day in it. Even at the end, he looked like he knew she was recording him. He was fat though."

"Really?" Sheen asked.

"We have surmised that being trapped in a house with nothing to do would do that."

"Then wouldn't him gaining weight show that he's _not_ a ghost?" Carl said, opening a pudding container. "I mean," He snickered. "Ghosts don't get fat."

Libby and I looked at each other quickly and I grabbed Carl in a hug.

"Oh my god, _thank you_!"

"Uh, what?"

"You've helped me out by like, a million!"

"So… Jimmy's not dead?" Sheen asked.

"Carl's logic would make it seem that he isn't, but I'm going to find out for myself. I'll see if Jimmy is willing to let me help him. Would you guys like to as well if he consents?"

"Sure, I'm game." Libby said.

"Well, he was our best friend and if he isn't dead, I would like to get him back." Carl said.

"Ask him if he still has my pen that he took from me."

"Sheen." Libby growled.

"Because I want him to give it back in person, duh."

I smiled, ready to get some answers.

* * *

I got home and ran up the stairs to my room, turning on the computer. I was hoping to see the IM box already popped up but I didn't and sighed.

"Hey, Jimmy, you around?" I said to the air.

I waited but nothing happened. I sighed.

"Of course, when I _want_ to talk to you you're not around. James Neutron, you jerk!" I yelled.

My phone buzzed and I looked down.

 **Hey, now, no need for name calling. A guy's gotta pee, ya know.**

"Can you hear me or do I need to text?"

 **I can hear you just fine but I can't talk to you on a normal basis. Your mother just came home.**

I made a face and listened as the front door opened and closed.

 **What about IM? It will be easier to talk about what I need to on there.**

 **I'm waiting.**

I looked over and saw the IM screen was up on the computer and went over to it. His username had 'hi' next to it and I began to type.

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _i have a proposition for you_

 **theghostboy360:** _and what would that be?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _first of all, why did you delete that video that I took of you?_

 **theghostboy360:** _it was a bad video. I looked like a fat ass stuffing my face._ ಥ_ಥ

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _well it was the only proof I had besides your te_

 _theghostboy360 is typing…_

 **theghostboy360:** _YOU SHOWED MY TEXTS?!_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _why are you angry? I thought you wanted my help?_

 **theghostboy360:** _stop getting other people involved in this!_ ヾ(｀ε´)ノ

I frowned and leaned back in the chair. Why was he so angry? Was it supposed to be a secret that he was haunting my house or whatever he was doing?

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _why are you so mad? I thought you'd be happy that your friends are trying to help._

 **theghostboy360:** _do you really think they are trying to help me? You're a smart girl, Cynthia. If someone told you that a dead student was haunting their house, what would you do?_

 **nuclearblackbelt48:** _the point is that I showed your video to libby and she believed me. She said that there was no way I could have photoshopped it since I really didn't know you that well and even carl pointed out that ghosts can't get fat if they are ghosts._

 _theghostboy360 is typing…_

 _..._

 _theghostboy360 is typing…_

 _..._

 _theghostboy360 has signed off_

"WHAT?!" I growled, holding onto the computer screen. "What the hell?! Jimmy?! JIMMY! James Neutron, answer me!"

"Cindy, what are you yelling about?" my mom said, opening the door to my room.

I looked over as she stared at me and I smiled.

"Nothing… um… I'm practicing a scene from drama class… What's up?"

"I bought you that book you wanted."

"Book?"

"Yes. It was quite expensive but you taking an interest in science is great so your father said we could get it for you."

She handed me the bag with the book in it and I made a face.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just be sure to get some good use out of it my little science girl."

She closed the door and I pulled the book out of the bag. I lifted an eyebrow at it. **The Ultimate Camouflage: Light Bending**

"What is this, some sort of nerd book about a world of elemental powers?"

I opened it up and began to read a little bit of it when one of the sentences stood out to me.

"'Invisibility is often considered to be the supreme form of camouflage, as it does not reveal to the viewer any kind of vital signs, visual effects, or any frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum detectable to the human eye, instead making use of radio, infrared or ultraviolet wavelengths.' So… he _is_ invisible? But if he was then he'd be able to leave the house and go 'haunt' other people… There's something else going on, I just know it…"

"Cynthia, please go and check the mail, I forgot to and I'm about to take a shower."

"Okay!"

I put the book down and went out to get the mail. As I started walking back in, I looked up and thought I saw someone looking at me through the window… in our attic. I turned my head and stared but I blinked and they were gone.

When I got back to my room, the book was missing but a note was there.

 _Apologize._

I made a face. "Apologize for what?"

I ignored it and just decided to do my homework. Jimmy could pout all he wanted to about whatever climbed up his craw.

* * *

The next day when I went back to school Sheen and Libby met me at my locker.

"So did you talk to Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"I tried to but he got kind of bitchy all of a sudden."

"What do you mean?" Libby asked.

"I asked why he deleted the video and then I told him that I had showed you all the texts and stuff and he got all defensive and angry about it. Then when I tried to explain what we had said, it looked like he was going to type something but just logged off of the IM. Then later, when I went to go get the mail, he left me a note that just said 'apologize' on it. I don't know what I did that made him mad."

"Maybe it was a trigger you don't even know about." Sheen said.

"A trigger?"

"Yeah. Sometimes people say things and it's obvious that the person never meant to cause an issue at all, but whatever they said triggers another person's emotions." Libby explained. "I think you should just apologize and get it over with. You want to help him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just apologize to him sincerely. It sounds like something you said just really hurt his feelings."

"Well, how should I know what's going on? It's not like I'm a mind reader… Besides, he's a guy, so why is he being all defensive?"

"Well, if I were a ghost stuck in a house for a few years, I'd get defensive too." Sheen said. "My dad once told me that being by yourself makes you only care about yourself. He might just be overreacting." He said with a shrug.

"Sheen might be right though. Like I said, just apologize."

I grumbled. "Nothing like apologizing to a ghost or whatever… Speaking of which, he made my mom go and buy some book for him and now my mom thinks I'm a complete science geek. He should apologize to _me_ for using my mom under false pretenses."

"Well maybe that's been an issue too. He hasn't been able to get the things he needs because no one takes him seriously…"

I sighed. Apparently now _I'm_ the one in the wrong.

"You're Samantha, right?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned and found that Betty girl looking at me with two other girls behind her.

"Cindy."

"Right, I forget. Listen, I hear you've been talking about Jimmy and how he supposedly haunts your house and stuff and yeah, I want you to stop."

"Uh, I'd love to, but I can't and I won't. What does it matter to you anyway?"

"It's causing an issue with people, especially regarding the talent show. They think that Jimmy is your 'muse' or something and that you'll end up winning due to his direction from the grave or whatever."

"Regarding the talent show, if even if I did use Jimmy, what's it to you? Everyone uses dead people as inspiration at some point. Does it bother you that he haunts me and not you?"

"Please, I'm perfectly happy with who I'm with now anyway. Jimmy died, end of story, but I won't let you feed off of his expertise."

"You seem mighty jealous there, Betty. Do I smell a little fear there too?" Libby said with a smirk.

Betty made a face at Libby. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"I don't think I am, I know I am. And in all honesty, you should be worried more about Jimmy helping Cindy on a science project more than the talent show. I mean, geez, girl, it's not the end of the world if you don't win that."

Betty flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "This is why you are _such_ an amateur."

She snapped her fingers and her posse followed her off and I made a face after her.

"Is there a reason why I'm being targeted by Jimmy's bitchy ex?"

"I'm telling you she's just jealous because Jimmy's haunting you and not her."

"She can have him for all I care." I grumbled.

Libby smiled. "Well, anyway, the point of the matter is that you need to apologize about whatever it is that got him angry and let him know that we really do want to help him."

"Yeah, he got defensive of that too, saying that you guys were just playing along."

"Well I know I'm not. I saw the video." Libby said.

"I just know Jimmy wouldn't have killed himself like everyone says, so I'm just hoping you guys are right." Sheen said. "If I had seen the video then I would believe you too."

"Hey! What if I record you guys saying that? That you're willing to try and help? Maybe it will show that his friends still care about him but never knew he was trapped or something?"

"That's a great idea! I'll go get Carl!" Libby said.

I smiled and mentally high fived myself. Jimmy seemed really concerned over the fact that I showed his friends. It was either he was over-concerned about how people viewed me or he was under the impression that they would never help him. I'll show him how wrong he is and that he still has people who care about him.

* * *

I got home and opened the door to my room, hoping that Jimmy didn't get all weird and poltergeisty with my room like he sometimes did. Luckily, he didn't and I smiled, putting my phone out and writing on a sticky. I had to take a shower since I had just come back from karate class and went to the bathroom. I took my shower, hoping he gets the messages.

* * *

 **what's up with jimmy being on the defensive? and will cindy ever figure out what's going on? betty has issues haha**


	6. From My World 1

**a little change of perspective. it's in second person, which is a little odd to do but basically it's kind of like how the majority of reader! fics are. but in a true second person, it's done as a first person but talking about one other person specifically using the pronoun 'you'. in this case, you is cindy.**

* * *

I've been trapped in this house for almost three years with no one to talk to, no one to listen to me. I can't leave. If it were a normal thing, I wouldn't care, but this… this is hell… The first one to really talk to me like a person was you, Cynthia. Even though you were frightened of me, you haven't backed down and you've spoken to me as if I were really here… as if I'm _alive_. All the other people have treated me like I am a vengeful spirit trying to wreak havoc on the family when all I was trying to do was get someone's attention… get someone to help me get out of this hell…

Then you came along… You, with your amazing intellect that almost matches mine, your snarky attitude and abrupt ways of dealing with me. You treat me like I'm a nuisance but more like how siblings would feel towards each other. It's a banter that I've missed… it's _talking_ that I've missed. You set me free…

* * *

I know I may have seemed a little sensitive in our last conversation but I don't want anyone else to deter you from me. I'm selfish now, you see; more so than I think I ever have been. I want you to myself and if you talk to more people, they will try to dissuade your belief in me… You'll push me to the side like everyone else has and treat me like all the others… Being friend-zoned is bad enough but being ghost-zoned? It's been that way for far too long and I'm starting to fear what hope there is for me. I know I overreacted, but ironically it was because out of all the suffering and loneliness I've had to endure, the only logical sense of me not being dead was that I got fat? It's… insulting and belittling but it's not to my weight, but to my hardship. I've waited for someone to find me for so long but being fat is the key?

* * *

I know it sounds petty as hell, but- well, I guess trying to think about it from my perspective would be hard if you have no idea what kind of perspective it is. I don't want to just come right out and tell you what happened. The closer you get to me on an emotional level then I believe it will make you that much more determined to help me out of kindness than of obligation. I like you, Cynthia… I really do and I want you to find me so that I can tell you how much I appreciate you.

* * *

The door opens to your room and I see you come in, sweaty and in your karate uniform. I smile because you were telling the truth; you really _are_ a black belt. I see you write something on a piece of paper and sit your phone on the desk on top of the paper. I walk over as you grab your towels and head to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm sneaky but I'm not perverted, so I don't follow you into the shower to make a scene. I go and look at what you've written and am surprised that it's for me.

 _James,_

 _I'm sorry for whatever I said to hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know why you don't want your friends to know about you, but it's not what you think… I'm not really sure &what& you think, but I have a feeling it's in regards to how I view your existence and the effects of other people on me regarding that. I have proof that your friends are willing to help if you just let them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cindy_

 _PS: unlock my phone and look at the first three videos_

I look at the phone and unlock it, seeing the camera is up. I press the button that goes to the archives and see the three videos she's talking about. I press the first one.

* * *

 **"Hey, Jimmy, it's me, Libby. I know we weren't exactly the best of friends when you were here but my girl Cindy showed me that video of you eating her food and I can't say she's lying. She didn't know you before, so how could she have made that up? It's really you and whatever is going on, I want to help you get back to normal. It's kind of lonely without your antics around here. I'm all in with Cindy's belief in you, so let us help you out! Hope this helps."**

* * *

I move on to the next one.

* * *

 **"What do I say?"**

 **"Just talk to him like you're sending a letter or something."**

 **"Okay then… um, hi, Jimmy, it's me, Carl Weezer. Um, I haven't changed very much but um… there was a pretty bad rumor going around that you had committed suicide and I was really confused by that. You didn't seem the type, but a lot of people said that sometimes the happiest people have the most trouble inside-"**

 **"Carl, what the hell? This is supposed to be encouraging!"**

 **"Libby, let him talk. I think it's fine… Go ahead, Carl."**

 **"Um, anyway, but that kind of made sense so I was really sad that you were so unhappy that you'd do that… but then Cindy said you were in her house and Libby said that the video was real and I got really excited! If you're not dead, Jimmy, then we want to help you get back to normal. Me and Sheen miss you and science just isn't as fun without you… plus we miss your inventions and singing songs and acting… You had it all under control so come back and fix it!"**

* * *

I don't realize I'm crying until a tear falls on the phone screen. I didn't realize just *how* lonely I've been… I move to the last video.

* * *

 **"Yo, Jimmy! You took my pen and you still need to give it back to me. It was a really good pen that my uncle gave me and it writes really well. So, come give it to me in person, okay? I don't care if you're a ghost or alive or whatever is going on but it's been so BORING without you around. I mean, you kind of dissed us for Betty and all that but still! Nothing's the same anymore! We want to help you!... and I want my pen back. Adios!"**

* * *

I laugh and cry at the same time. My friends… they…

"As you can see," I turn, seeing you in the doorway. You obviously can't see me but I guess you heard the videos playing. "Your friends want me to help you."

"So it would seem." I say, so happy to be able to speak normally to you. "Did you put them up to this?"

"I posed the idea but they were all willing to do it. You can think whatever you want about them but I believe they're willing to help me help you. Even if they weren't, I'd still try."

I look at you as you close the door to your room fully. I put the phone down, making myself unable to be pinpointed with floating objects, and sit on the bed.

"Why?"

"Why what?" you ask, looking around for me.

I walk over to you, so close and yet so far…

"Why would you try so hard?"

As if you can really see me, you turn and stare right at me. I want to touch you, but I know it will only scare you.

"To be honest, at first I just wanted you out of my house… but now I want to save you."

"Save me, eh?"

You turn your head a little. "Hide and seek, right?"

"What about it?"

"I was thinking about it recently and your conditions to it were a little strange. Your proposition said that the game consisted of who gave up first, me finding you or you making me find you, and I realized that you're giving up… it's starting to take its toll on you so much that this game is it. If _I_ can't free you from this prison then…"

I smile and give a little chuckle to let you know I've heard you.

"You're such a clever girl, Cynthia Vortex… If that is your belief then please find me soon. I'm waiting for you."

I walk to the door and leave, leaning on the door from the outside. You really _are_ too clever for your own good because you're completely right. My literal existence rides on this game of hide and seek because if you can't find me, I'm done for.

* * *

 **and what exactly does that mean for our poor jimbo? Sorry for the angsty feel but i felt we should have a small bit of understanding from jimmy and also some hinty clues. plus, sorry if he sounds a little like a hopeless romantic but second person kind of tends to add more of a tenderness to the first person POV which is why i picked it towards cindy. anyhow, enjoy**


	7. Chapter 6

**sorry for the hiatus/delay in stories. as i mentioned on some other stories, we had a bad hurricane come through here so things have been chaotic out the wazoo. i have to drive an hour to work every day instead of 15m due to the office being damaged and it's like an extra 66 miles further i have to travel to start my routes and stuff so i've been being kicked in the ass as of late. either way, i'm trying to get things done. this chapter took all week because i kept falling asleep. please bear with me!**

* * *

"You're such a clever girl, Cynthia Vortex. If that is your belief then please find me soon. I'll be waiting..."

I felt a chill go down my spine and the door opened and closed. The way he said that sounded so final... like what I said was really _true_... I mean... is it? If it is, then I need to work a little faster at finding him. But that also confirmed the fact that Jimmy's not dead. Dead people can't commit suicide... or can they? What would that be? Ectocide? Or is that called a self-exorcism? I shook my head. The issue was finding out how Jimmy ended up being stuck in this house and why he couldn't (or wouldn't) leave. I will get to the bottom of this... but first, a plan for the talent show...

* * *

"He's a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine~! Looks like a cool drink of water-"

"But he's candy coated misery~ He's a devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes-" I turned off the music. "Hey, what gives?"

"This is _my_ talent show, not yours."

"You're just angry I sound ten times better than you."

"You have a great voice but I can't hear _mine_ when _you're_ singing, you Broadway belter." I growled.

The loudest laugh came from the corner of the room and I saw my bed sink down where Jimmy was sitting or rather, laying down.

"You're bed's uber comfy…"

"Get off of it. Don't you have better things to do with your time?"

"I have all the time in the world. No one's expecting me."

"Are you sure? I can help you cross over to the other side if you need to."

"What other side? You mean heaven? I don't believe in that. When you're dead you're dead. It's a nice thought that something else goes into the ether or whatever but there's really no proof on the matter."

"I didn't ask for theocratic philosophy, Jimmy. Just stop singing while I am. God..."

"He-"

"If you dare..." I threatened.

Jimmy laughed. "Fine, fine... Besides, why this song? I didn't take you as the country type. More like pop or something stupid."

"I've gotten many compliments when I sing this song."

"Your voice ain't bad at all, Ms. Vortex, not by a long shot; I just meant that it doesn't suit you. I mean, I can sing Eminem pretty well but it doesn't suit me."

"Then what do _you_ think I should sing?"

"That's the other thing..." I looked over at the bed and turned my head a little. I just barely saw a shape in the rays of the sun. At an angle, it looked like a form was shimmering into view. But I blinked and it was gone. "Ya know?" He said.

"What?"

"You toned me out? Seriously? I know I can drone on…"

"No, it's not that at all… sorry… what were you saying?"

"Only because it's you Cynthia Vortex will I repeat myself... I _said_ that your problem isn't just the song but a lack of anything else. No offense, but you have horrid stage presence."

"What?"

"Stage presence? Aren't you in drama and you don't know what stage presence is?" I shook my head. I mean, we didn't get that far yet… "Ugh! It means that you need something else to do besides singing. Some people can sing a song on stage and it's like they take up all of the stage. They don't need to dance or have props… you dear girl, are the opposite. You need to be doing something or people will be bored with you."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I have horrible stage presence too." I heard right behind me. I felt like his hand was hovering over my shoulder but the feeling went away and I felt him leave my bubble. "Why do you think I had such theatrics?"

"Makes sense..." I said, feeling my cheeks getting flushed. "S-so what do I do?"

"Either you need to do some theatrics with this song or pick another song that has theatrics built in."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Because that's friggin _easy_." I growled, crossing my arms in the computer chair.

"If you asked me nicely, I would help you." Jimmy said, moving my chair.

I think he's looking at me from behind and I reached up, but the chair jerked and I know he's not near. "Don't..."

"Why? I'm confused..."

"You haven't found me yet. Right now... right now trying to touch me is intimate to me."

"Intimate?"

"Imagine not feeling human contact for three years... it's sacred, a privilege... feeling someone's touch would make me so happy... but knowing I could never be seen by them, consistently feel them... it's just a torture."

I breathed in and held out my hand in the air.

"I told you I would find you but you have to trust me. I know you've been treated like a ghostly pest and everything but I can't help you if you don't let me. Let me help you, James."

I left my hand out but I had a feeling he wasn't going to oblige when I felt a slightly dense feeling near my palm. I swallowed and then I felt it: a hand. I smiled and even though I couldn't see him, I knew Jimmy was smiling too.

"It's like looking at you through a glass wall." Jimmy said softly. "So close and yet so far away... nothing but a thin piece of glass to keep us apart."

"Glass breaks, Jimmy. I _want_ to help you but if you don't trust me more, I can't do what I need to do. Your friends are willing to help me out but I need some cooperation from you. I need a start..."

His hand left mine and I yearned to feel it again.

"A start?"

"A starting point, rather. Retrace your steps. If you're not dead, you're alive and the only plausible explanation is invisibility but it's not a normal type... or astral planes, multi-universes, and time rifts..."

Jimmy chuckled. "Starting points indeed."

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me sometimes."

"I swear, I'm not. I just find it funny that we are quite alike in our thinking tangents. No one else would even think of coming to any other conclusions other than invisibility and yet here you are, thinking about multiverses and wrinkles in time."

"I only think about them in the first place because your invisibility isn't the same as regular invisibility. Regular invisibility is as ghost-like as you can get and you can go wherever you want with it. For some reason, you can't leave the house; you're bound here."

"It's actually a little more simpler than you think but you're cute when you're brainstorming, so I'll let you continue."

" _Now_ you're mocking me."

"Never, Cynthia Vortex."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Call me by my full name. Cindy is just fine."

"I don't like calling you Cindy. It makes me feel like I'm talking to a five year old. Cynthia sounds more grown up and mature, as you are; but if you don't like me doing that then I can call you regular old "Cindy"."

"Well I mean…"

"It's a joke, Cindy, don't be so serious all the time. You'll wrinkle up your pretty face and that just won't do."

I made a face and looked back at my computer.

"Seriously, back to the issue at hand? How am I supposed to find a 'stage presence' song or whatever you said earlier?"

"Scroll through your songs and let me take a look."

I turned to the computer and went to all of my songs. I began to scroll down slowly, but quick enough.

"You have a lot of Big Band on here. I didn't take you for that kind of girl."

"I have a swing dancing trophy, Jimmy, of course I have Big Band."

"I didn't get to rifle through your achievements as of yet. It was on my ghost-list."

"Ghost-list?"

"While I'm in this state, there are a lot of things I wanted to do but haven't been able to due to the lack of people in the home. I've actually accomplished a lot since you moved in. They were menial things, nothing daring and bold."

"Like what? Eating people's food and messing up their clothes?"

"Yes." I made a face and Jimmy chuckled. "Like I said, they weren't extravagant. You learn to appreciate the little things in life when you can't be seen and interact with people. Making people uncomfortable is kind of fun."

"Uh huh…"

"There! Go back up!" I scrolled back up. "Stop, right there. That one."

"This one?"

"No, this one."

"Jimmy, you're invisible, I can't see you if you're pointing. Why can't you just tell me?"

"Of Mice and Men, right there."

"'Little Talks'?"

"Yes. That's the one you need to do."

"That would be nice but you have to have another person sing it with you or it will be stupid."

"Ask Carl or something."

"Carl is _not_ going to sing with me. I barely know Libby or anyone else at the school. I can't do that song, James."

He was silent for a moment when I heard the bed squeak down and the mattress was dipped.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I could sing it with you…"

"You can't leave this house, remember? Unless you really can and you've just been trying to lure me into your wiles or something."

"What wiles are you talking about? Like Wily E. Coyote?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Actually I don't but the point is that when you find me, you'll understand and when that finally happens, the plans I have for this song just came to me and gave me a brain blast."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me what's going on?"

"Because even I don't know what's going on. If I could get to my lab then I'd do it but I can't because I'm like this."

"Lab? What lab?"

"That shed out back? That's my lab."

"I _knew_ that wasn't just a shed! Holy shit, you have a real life laboratory?!"

"Well, yeah, I _am_ a boy genius… The problem is that in order to get into the lab, I have to use a hair follicle or a retina scan to get inside. Being the way that I am doesn't work that way. The laser goes right through me, so to speak."

"If we were able to access your lab, would we be able to see what happened to you and maybe fix you?"

"Most likely. I don't know what's good and bad in there since it's been a long time."

"Why haven't you tried breaking in?"

"I did and it activated the emergency break in special that I have on there. It makes it where I _have_ to present my DNA to the scanner or the safety measures will go off and the whole lab will fill up with a really dense and irreversible foam. I will lose everything in there."

"So… priority is getting a piece of your DNA from somewhere."

"Yeah but the problem is that I'm invisible so…"

"Well, why not a toothbrush or something?"

"Has to be completely my DNA, not attached to anything. Hair, hand, eye, blood, saliva, whatever but it can't be like a vial of blood or a hairbrush with my hair on it, or like you said, a toothbrush."

"Why did you make it so difficult?"

"As popular as I was, I have enemies who'd love to get their hands on my stuff. I had to take precautions. If I hadn't tried to override my own system, we wouldn't have this tiny window of the need of success."

"I see… So you need me to find you because you don't really know what you've done to yourself?"

"Yes and no… I mean… Can't you just indulge me a little?"

I made a face and crossed my arms.

"'Indulge you a little'? Jimmy, you're an invisible/ghost/parallel dimensional shadow/whatever that has free reign to go about the house and do whatever he wants and be whoever he wants. You eat our food, use our water, and all these other things without even asking or paying us back. I think the _least_ you could do is tell me what the hell is going on so that we can get you back to normal and to your own house. People think you're _dead_ , Jimmy, and you're sitting here wanting to play hide-and-seek?! Make up your mind, Jimmy: are you here or not?"

"It's not that fucking simple, Cynthia!" he yelled.

I waited but nothing happened when my door opened and slammed closed. I waited again but I knew he was gone. I sighed and looked back at my computer, looking at the song he had picked out for me. Why was he making this so difficult? I mean, it didn't seem like it was that big of a deal. Even if he didn't know what he did, he could at least confirm if he's dead or alive or where he's at or something. He keeps wanting me to 'find him' but I don't think I understand what that means anymore. What does it have to do with getting him back and why isn't it as simple as it should be?

* * *

 **why isn't it that simple jimmy? cindy, why it matter? the boy hasn't had human interaction for a good bit, let him ease back into it lol. anyhow, now the task is getting into his lab. so where in the world will they find straight up DNA?**


End file.
